1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for providing timely pilot generated notifications for updates or corrections in electronic map applications.
2. Background
Pilots use aeronautical charts in planning flights and during actual flights. An aeronautical chart is a type of navigation chart or map designed to assist in the navigation of aircraft on the ground or in the air. With these charts and other tools, pilots are able to identify information, such as, for example, their position, safe altitude, best route to a destination, navigation aids or waypoints, alternative landing sites in case of emergency, and other useful information. Other information that may be provided by aeronautical charts includes radio frequencies and airspace boundaries.
These navigation charts may be in the electronic form and presented through electronic map applications. In addition to displaying navigation charts, these electronic maps also may provide a moving map function. A moving map function displays the location of an aircraft relative to the underlying georeferenced aeronautical information. Further, the moving map function also may provide a direction of travel for the aircraft.
Navigation charts are carefully reviewed to eliminate errors prior to their distribution or use; however, discrepancies may be present in these navigation charts. Discrepancies may be caused by unexpected changes to features, landmarks, or elements shown on the charts. In other cases, discrepancies may occur through delayed reporting or entry of data. These and other types of charting issues may be identified during actual use of the navigation charts.
For example, a pilot may notice that a taxiway is temporarily closed for repairs when the navigation chart shows that it is open. This may be reported in a number of different ways. Pilots and other personnel may provide chart update reports through a telephone hotline, by sending emails, faxes, letters, or other suitable communications to the appropriate authority. These update reports may be used to update information for the navigation charts to ensure that the navigation charts accurately report real world features represented in the navigation charts.
Most discrepancies are quickly identified and updated in the navigation charts. This type of reporting, however, is cumbersome and time consuming. As a result, pilots or other aircraft crew may not report minor issues that do not have any relation to safely operating the aircraft. Also, these reports are made after the flight has occurred and unless the issues are considered to be great enough, many of them could remain unreported.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for overcoming the issues described above.